


lucky with you.

by edieble



Category: GOT7, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Family Fluff, Father's Day, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Two Fathers, jinyoung is only mentioned!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 00:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19240063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edieble/pseuds/edieble
Summary: it's Father's Day and jaebum & mark's son has a plan to make it special





	lucky with you.

The delicate and warm sunlight oozed into the bedroom and cascaded across tanned skin, gently and ever so slowly waking the two men from their slumber. The birds sang serenely outside the window, the wind inputting muted but appreciated harmonies on the summer day. Everything was calm. Everything was tranquil.

 

Until the sound of china breaking pierced through the silence. In any other circumstance, Jaebum would have leapt out of bed and ran down the stairs to protect his family from the possible intruder, but the hissed ' _shit_!' that followed the crash told him it was only his clumsy and very, very loud son. A sigh in his ear told the Korean man that his husband had also been woken by the sound.

 

"What the heck is Minsung doing at this hour?" Mark huffed, snuggling into his husband's neck and leaving a peck before rolling over to look at his alarm clock. 7:48am. How horrible to be woken at such an ungodly hour on their day off.

 

"I should probably go and check on him, he might've broken more things before we woke up." The younger of the two sat up and swung his legs off of the mattress, rubbing sleep from his eyes and cursing silently at his son. 

 

"I'll come with you," Mark offered, "I need coffee if I'm going to start my day off this early."

 

Once robes had been wrapped around waists and slippers were keeping feet warm, the couple trudged down the flight of stairs and headed towards the kitchen, both silently praying there wasn't too much mess to clean up. They were, however, greeted with a shocking (yet pleasant) sight, stopping them dead in their tracks.

 

The dining table was laid neatly, showcasing plates and glistening cutlery, accompanied by the parents' favourite mugs. Cups of coffee steamed delightfully, croissants and other delicious pastries displayed in their vintage wooden bread bowl. And in the middle sat a modest pile of messily wrapped presents, ribbon and bows sprouting from the tops.

 

"What the...Minsung, what is all of this?" Mark squeaked, eyes wide and jaw hanging. Their son was beaming up at them, wiping his brow childishly as a sign of all his hard work. The boy let out a quiet ' _oh! I almost forgot!_ ', disappeared for a moment and reappeared with two envelopes in his teenage hands, holding them out to his dads.

 

"Happy Father's Day!" he exclaimed proudly, rising onto his tip toes when the men took the cards from his grip. 

 

"Oh, baby...it's...it's wonderful!" The older parent scooped his son into his arms, peppering kisses all over the young boys face, punctuating each " _thank you!_ ". Jaebum joined in moments later, wrapping his arms around his family and laughing gleefully. 

 

"Where...when- you're only 14, how did you do all of this?!" Jaebum gasped, tweaking his son's nose playfully when they sat at the table. "Don't get me wrong, I'm very grateful. But you shouldn't have wasted your pocket money on this, darling. We know you love us without all of the gifts." Minsung simply shrugged as he reached for a croissant, slurping on his orange juice and swinging his legs.

 

"It's not a waste, Dad. I wanted to treat you guys. Plus, I didn't do it all on my own- Uncle Jinyoung helped me out!" 

 

Jaebum made a mental note to thank his best friend later, shaking his head and smirking. "Mark, how did we get so lucky with this one?" the Korean questioned, winking at his son. The American giggled and smooched the boy's cheek once more, ruffling his hair in the process and basking in the success of making him squirm.

 

"I'm not quite sure, Jaebum. But I wouldn't want any other two goons in my life to brighten my day."

 

Minsung's wide grin showcased the perfect set of teeth he gained from Mark, and his eyes whiskered just like Jaebum's.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> people say not to post things that you aren't proud of but like ,, spoiler alert I'm not proud of anything i write looool !! so yeah surprise surprise im not happy with this piece bUT i wanted to post soft parent markbum and i wanted to post because i haven't in ages oooops..
> 
> aNYWAY i hope you enjoyed reading this really short hot garbage, please leave kudos etc !!! thank you and have a great day <3


End file.
